


giving in

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frottage, Kinktober, Pokephilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You know you shouldn't want your pokemon like this. You know it's frowned upon. But when Lurantis makes it clear she wants you back, how can you help but give in?
Relationships: Lalantes | Lurantis/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	giving in

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 27, pokephilia counts as xenophilia right? 
> 
> This is also my 300th fic, and honestly, lewding Lurantis is pretty self indulgent it's just such a pretty pokemon

You’ve come to rely more and more on your Lurantis recently. Raising her up from a little Fomantis, taking care of her and training her, only to have the thrill of watching her evolve into the fully grown Lurantis you now spend so much time with? It’s been a wonderful time, and every ounce of love and patience you poured into raising her, she’s paid back many times over in battle. Of course you’d rely on her, and of course you’d want to keep her around more than you should.

It only seems natural, letting her stay out of her ball more often than not. The two of you travel together, opting to camp out most nights rather than staying in places that might not approve of having a pokemon out in your room. Some might think this approach to travel is more lonely, but you don’t mind at all. Having Lurantis by your side is worth it, even if part of you feels guilty.

You know this is strange. You know your feelings are rapidly approaching something different, something other than friendship. Lurantis is your pokemon, but you can’t help noticing how beautiful she is. Her colors are so vibrant, such a lucious and enticing pink, one that you can stare at for hours on end. You know that vibrant colors on Lurantis mean that they have been raised well, with ample happiness and good treatment, and it does your heart good to be able to see your feelings for Lurantis show up in such an obvious way. You know that you shouldn’t be so happy about that. That your pokemon partner should only be your partner, and you shouldn’t want to get closer than you already are. But you do. You look at her, and feel so many complicated feelings well up within you. It’s harder and harder to be around her, without those feelings overwhelming you. What used to be a gentle paton the head now carries so much more, and you have to distance yourself from this. From her. You can’t keep doing this, not when you have no idea how Lurantis might feel about it.

Sure, she always seems happy. So happy, in fact, that she’ll lean into your touch. She’ll look up at you with those happy eyes, trilling as you pet her, getting as close to you as she can manage. Of course, this closeness comes with its own problems. Each time, you feel your arousal surge. The scent of your pokemon, her warmth as she is so close to you, it’s all too much for you. When it comes to times like this, you have no choice but to call her back into her pokeball. Lest you go too far, give in to your desires. 

But each time you do that, her eyes seem so sad. As if she was so close to something, and it was suddenly ripped away from her. You know you must be imagining it, that there’s no way you’re seeing what you believe you are. It just couldn’t be that her feelings match yours, that she loves you just as deeply and fervently, and wants more from you just as you do from her.

~X~

You keep this up for some time. Things keep getting too close, until you call her back, often turning in for the night. Some nights, you’re up late, furiously touching yourself, hoping to force away those feelings. To indulge in fantasy, lest you push reality too far. But one night, Lurantis gets the jump on you. Your pokeballs are in your bag, even hers, but she’s out with you in your camp. It’s late, and you’ve already settled into bed, with her snuggled up against you.

She seems so happy, sleeping peacefully, her tiny form pressed up against you. You’re patting her on the head, one of her favorite things, mumbling praise to her. You know you’re pushing yourself too far with this, that you’re quickly approaching a dangerous point. Of course you want her, even now. How could you not? With her so close, that sweet scent she only emanates with you filling the tent. It’s intoxicating, pushing you closer and closer to giving in to your desires. Just when you think you can’t take any more, when you look down to see if she is sleeping soundly, if you can go and fetch your pokeballs and recall her, putting an end to this, her arm stirs. She brushes against you, against your cock, and you gasp.

“Lurantis,” you mumble, and she begins rubbing against you. Her eyes slowly open, her gaze meeting yours, and you realize she’s been awake this entire time. She’s touching you, through your pants, but you can still feel her warmth. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

You ask your question, feeling somewhat silly. You know your pokemon can understand you, you talk to her all the time, but this feels so different. This isn’t something you could have expected, or planned for. But she nods. She looks you in the eyes, and nods, before shifting. Lurantis rises to her feet, while you lay back. You stare back at her, watching with bated breath. You aren’t sure what she’s going to do, but she seems to gesture towards you. Towards the bulge in your pants.

“You want me to…?” you ask, trailing off. This feels so awkward, but simultaneously, so right. You want this, you want this so badly. When Lurantis nods, you unzip your pants, freeing your cock. She seems happy, cocking her head to one side as she takes in the sight of it. You can feel the happiness radiating off of her, you can see her excitement building. And with a soft trill, she climbs on top of you. She’s straddling you, her body lowering onto you, and she begins grinding down against your cock. You aren’t sure what to do, but she takes care of things for you.

Effortlessly, with none of the nervousness that plagues you, she moves in a steady rhythm. Her tiny body is pressed down against you, her thorax rubbing down on your cock, warm and surprisingly soft. It’s hard to describe how she feels, not at all hard and cold like the more insectoid parts of her might lead you to believe. She’s warm, she feels alive, in a way. Your words fail you, but none of that matters.

What matters is what she’s doing. What she’s choosing to do with you. She’s grinding on your cock, looking at you with so much love, with so much desire, as she pushes you closer and closer to your limit. After all this time, it’s far too much. In no time at all, you’re there, your seed spilling forth, making a mess of you and her. But she doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seems to delight her.

She tenses up, her cries peaking, and you wonder if she finished as well. You don’t need to ask, knowing she can’t truly answer. Instead, your pokemon cuddles down onto you. She holds you, falling into a deep, steady sleep.

You can’t believe you let things go this far. You can’t believe she wanted this as badly as you did. And you can’t believe that you’ve fallen even more deeply in love with your pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
